The Unspoken Desert
by St. Helena
Summary: St. Helena, Wisconsin, Allies, and Axis where have a meeting in Moscow, Russia. Well some point Arthur or England got annoyed at everyone ,besides St. Helena and Wisconsin, used magic to prove that magic is real. Well it teleaports them to another universe and everyone changed alot in the future. Will they find a way back home? Will they find they others in time? Using human names.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Slumber

disclaimer: I dont own hetalia. I only own my character St. Helena. I also dont own Wisconsin either it is my friend.

Authors note. Hello I am St. Helena and I am sort of new, I know I sort of suck with writing but please bare with me. I am writing a horror, adventure, drama, and maybe Supernatural and finally some type of humor-ish fanfiction. Warning this will contain some cursing, a strange creature I created, human bones, and gory images, also there are only two OC's or fan made characters. Sorry if I am a horrible speller. Hope you enjoy.

~oOo~

"_If I could call for a second chance, I would._" - unknown

It was around noon when I got a call from Wisconsin that the whole group was having a meeting and wanted to know I would be there and if I agreed he would send me the address. I wasnt sure if I should come along. Without thinking I said sure. Wisconsin is really a nice kid and sure he might be a little quiet but he really is a polite child. With that he said bye and hung up the phone when I was about to change my mind. I am really unsure about going to this meeting when no one really recognized me as a island nor as a person or even a nation like figure. The only one that seems to know I am there besides myself and my horse is Wisconsin. Every so often I would get a call wanting to know if I wanted to come to America's house for the evening. But every time I would say 'sorry I am busy' which he knows it is a lie but he doesnt argue when I want to be alone. So quickly I went back inside my house to see that everything hasnt been touched which I am glad to see but despite the fact that I am alone in my empty house of a home. I signed deeply as I reached for my small computer bag that held my computer, some paper work, a small plastic flip phone, and finally some pens and pencils. With that I left my house and called one of my neighbor's to take care of my beloved horse named Knight. There is a reason why I call him Knight and it was the fact that he stood like a knight in armor ready for battle. After the call to my neighbor I quickly call my pilot to inform him to drop me off to the next meeting in Russia, Moscow.

After some time I finally finish my paper work that I took with me. Now I will only mention this maybe once but I dislike being unable to do some extra work. So instead I looked around my plan to find some books that mostly contained myths, fairy tales, and a blank notebook. I shrugged at the notebook but I took it with me anyways. It might give me sometime to keep my mind away from the boring plan ride to Moscow. When I went to the front and asked **"How many minutes until we make it to Moscow, Russia?"** The guy on the right said** "It would take us about maybe ten to eleven minutes top." **I quickly said thanks and returned to my seat that had red outlining with blue body cover. Once I sat down I pulled out my glasses and started to read about a creature that looks like a worm that cats and dogs normally have which I looked up and saw young lady asking.** "Excuse me, I am sorry to disturb your reading but are you hungry or thirsty?" **I smiled back friendly and replied **"Oh its okay and I am a little bit thirsty. Can I have some water, please?"** The young woman nods her head and quickly goes into the back. I contuied to read until she came back not so long ago with my drink. I looked at her and said thanks which she leaves. When I looked back at the books description was quite interesting but sicking to picture such tall creature with teeth that has as much as a shark but further back toward the base of the throat.

As I contuied to read this section of the book it said that this mouth belly worm lives underground, it can dig under sixty feet below any animal and normally doesnt stay in packs unless it is a baby, its height is around to one hundred feet and six inches tall, it contains deadly acid that with cause hallucination, deadly poison attacks, eats the muscles of the body, and highly chances that it will cause people to go insane from this deadly acid. They normally eat whatever falls into their deadly traps. Mouth belly worms can sense if one of them are in danger or when their prey is near them. I havent noticed that my drink was refilled until I felt the nevers to put the book down and reach for it. Nor did I also noticed that the young lady was sitting next to me. It made me jump for a little bit until she spoken** "Sorry I didnt mean to scare you." **I lightly laughed and said** "It is alright ,but did you know that if someone jump it means that they are only focused onto one thing." **She smiled back and nodded with a little smile.

After several of hours later the lady left me alone to get busy with something. I stood up and walked over to the window to see we were in a place that was really snowy. I stood there in an awe of amazement. I never got to see snow nor feel what snow feels like.**Then a memory flush their way into my gaze**_"Hey Laim (Wisconsin). I have a question." _**I looked to see a young boy with orange red color hair replying **_"Well Mia (St. Helena), snow is light unless it is a snow blizzard. Snow has different forms also they are tasteless." _**I smiled while contuied to conversation "Do you mind to show me how each snow looks like?" Liam looked over his shoulders smiling while laying in my flower garden. **_"Well sure but I am not the best drawer but again sure I wouldnt mind it." _**I brought out my biggest smile and run off to grab paper and a pencil. And when I came back I see him smelling the roses cheerfully but quiet like. I came over and keeled to him while handing him the paper and pencil. Once I handed the material I came over sitting beside him while watching him draw the different style of each one. They looked pretty cool until I noticed each one looks like a family tree but all white. It amazed me with no end as each stroke of the pencil was like a magical paint brush, painting until it was finished. When Laim was done he gave me a smile and I looked at him and smiled back amused from this paper. **At some point someone called for me which made me snapped out of my flash back to see that they were about to open the door. I looked at them while I put on my heavy coat and my bag over my left shoulder. I nod telling them to open the door and while I nod I said** "You might want to get something warm while you can because I might be here for a while." **

At some point I was looking down at my flip phone with the address printed on my phone. I looked around and didnt understand the words but later I found a store. It took me sometime to find a English and Russian dictionary which I was a little bit happy. The reason why is that it might be a little harder to pronounce. When I was about to pay for the two books, someone some how called my human name. I turned around to see Wisconsin. **"Huh? Liam, I happy to see you even though I dislike this weather though." **I lightly giggled a bit until he came close to me and noticed I grabbed two books.** "You know you dont have to pay for them because I know the way there." **He looked at me with a gentil smile. The conversation didnt last long because we were in a hurry and we only have ten minutes to make it. When we came outside it was snowing a bit harder but we shrugged off the idea. I realized that we might have to cross traffic on the way there to make it to the hotel. Even though I wanted to explore around, I figured it wasnt time to be fooling around like the child self I am and be mature for once. The whole traffic thing while being in a big group of Russians took nearly five to six minutes to make it across one street. I was about to be angry until I heard Wisconsin yelling to someone named Alfred across the sidewalk.

I wasnt sure who he was but dang he looks like one of those male models on the cover magazine. I wasnt sure what to say but I shrugged it off as Wisconsin was talking to him. I didnt notice a small boy behind Alfred until he asked for my name. I stood there a bit shocked and surprise until Wisconsin slightly laugh in the lowest term as possible. Slowly but surely I snapped out of my shock and replied with a simple smile **"Oh sorry... no one has asked for my name before but I am Mia." **The boy with the green eyes replied back **"I am Arthur Kirkland. And it is okay." **With that we cross the street to make it to our hotel. When I looked over at the two who seemed to be looking for something and while at that bickering at each other. I wasnt sure for this but I could tell someone forgot something important. I didnt realized that I had spoken to them. **"So um... Arthur and ... who ever the guy is behind you, did ya'll lose something?" **Alfred looked at me and smiled like someone in the comic books. **"I am Alfred. The number one hero after all."** pulling out his biggest and brightest smile to flash at me. I swear I could have used those to replace my mirror. They were that bright, oh hell I could have used them to replace my light bulbs or better than that I could go to the person who made the Ford trucks and replace there head lights with those damn shiny fuckers. Arug! I hate those damn things. So I pull out my not so bright teeth to a calm gesture. Arthur finally spoken from the interruption. **"Well yes. This bloody git some how lost our hotel room key."** he said in sighing motion. Which of course argument starts to slowly sweep into this moment. I interrupted before any battles can come to place **"Well how about you two stay with me for the night."** Alfred spoke before Arthur had a chance which of course he said yes as any normal person.

When I enter in my hotel room to see two beds, a small tv, dvd player? or something small and black box below the tv, also a mini white box, and finally a bathroom. I wanted to explore more but I had an idea. If there was me, Wisconsin, Alfred, and Arthur then Alfred should sleep with Arthur while me and Wisconsin sleep together friend like. But before I could suggest my idea Wisconsin said to me **"See you in the morning Mia. Also see you Mr. Alfred and Mr. Arthur. I will show you to the meeting room Mia in the morning. See you all in the morning." **And with that he left quietly and quickly. When I looked at the hotel watch it said 7:21 pm which made me tried to look at it. Arthur was about to say something until Alfred once again interrupts saying something like a slumber party. All I did was looked at him confusingly, which didnt realized what came out of my mouth. **"Sorry for the silly questions ... but what is a slumber party? Are slumber parties fun? And what do people do in a slumber party?"** For once I should've shut my mouth because both a looked at me in shocked which scared me a bit but still left me confused even more to question about this word 'Slumber party'. **"Dude how do you not know what a slumber party is!? Okay here I will show you how it is done. One put on your pj's, two order pizza, three listen to music, and finally have fun about chatting something." **

~oOo~

Authors note or what ever... Anyways your going to have to wait because the horror will be soon just not soon enough.. ARUG! anyways yeah real fast

St. Helena or Mia (human name) has been isolated for several years and has never heard any of these things. Well one day (my friends character) Laim or Wisconsin popped out of known where and found her in a tree singing several songs left and right. She is a very funny girl, little bit blond (stupid like sorry xD), a little sarcastic, rude if she wants to be, and again for any other emotion. Well she barely goes out to the world and is stuck on her island and never goes out of her bubble of safety. Also she is a very bubbly personality again like .

Laim or Wisconsin he is a shy guy, lives with America, sometimes goes to the meetings, very polite, and thats it sorry barely know him ^^|

Hope you enjoy this story I know I will but you will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2- Slumber PartyMeeting

**Authors note**: Okay everyone this is chapter two and in this one I 'might' make have different perspective. St. Helena and a few but warning I might not be at my best so please forgive me. Now on this chapter or next chapter there will be some couples like , RussiaxAmerica?, PurssiaxCanada, RussiaxChina?, USUK brotherly love only!, FrancexUK maybe.

Now real fast St. Helena ,*before I forget because I didnt mention this in my last story*, see things like Flying Mint Bunny and other stuff like that and sometimes she believes in things. Most would be dragons, Flying horses (Greek&Roman), she dislike magic but doesnt mind it once and a while, and thats it. Back to the story!

Chapter two

_"If there was a place of happiness would you jump into it?"_-unknown

I stood there a bit stunded but I didnt mind it though. I was really glad but I didnt think I would be doing a slumber party with two guys. I mean really wasnt slumber parties supposed to be someones thing? Oh well at least I will know what it is. When I hurried to the bathroom to change I could hear them outside which they werent really loud but alfred was. Noisy americans. At some point I changed into my awesome red, white, and blue with small snowflake pj's. Nothing special but to me it is. I remembered when Wisconsin went to spend the night at my house.

-Flash back-

_**"Come on Wisconsin. I wont judge what you will be sleeping in." I said truthfully which work when I hear Wisconsin coming out in his baby blue footie pjs. I really liked them. I mean like look they were baby blue. My favorite colors are red, blue any type really, green, and a few more but not purple or pink. I was speaking the truth when I wasnt going to judge because I was wearing was a little worn out western style footie pjs. He looked at me in shocked and asked "Hey ,Mia, you know you can use one of mine because that doesnt look confortable." I looked at him with a smile and nod. I came in and he hand me was a red, white, and blue with small looking things on the pjs.**_

-Flash back ended-

And thats when I snapped out when I signed deeply but quietly. When I came out they were in pjs as well. Arthur didnt look happy nor pleased. It seemed like if he was dragged or begged to join. Alfred who was happy as ever looked through the small white box in the far right corner with what looks like Superman pjs. Arthurs was a simple handy down worn out white and some overly worned out red markings. I didnt bother asking nor trying to look at his face. When I put some of the dirty pair of clothings in my small bag because I knew how long I was staying. I was about to say something until alfred spoken **"I cant wait to get this slumber party started it is going to be awesome!" **which scared me a bit to jump back in surprise. Arthur kept yelling or loud talking at him to keep his voice down so some people can sleep. I tried not to laugh but seeing them reminds me of what Wisconsin told me about this America guy and England or Britian dude.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About a couple hours later alfred who was watching a horror flim. Arther who is asleep from some type of book. Of course I was awake ,but reading the grim fairy tales of 'The Little Mermaid'. It was a little creepy until I looked up to see alfred watching something scary. I shrugged it off and turned off the lights until alfred jumpped away from the tv screen and into my bed holding me. It scaried me from my mind but it was a little akward until I feeling him shaking. I moved my arm out of his death grip to turn the tv off and turn the lights on my left side to see his scaried, volient, and shaking body. I sighed deeply and put my hand on his back to hold him like a little child waking from their nightmares. I stayed like this near a hour to notice on the clock on the oak desktop reads one fourty-four am. I signed to see him sleeping peacefully. I knew I need sleep but I wasn't tried. I knew there was only one way to put myself asleep. Which was singing. I softly, slowly, and lightly above a whisper of a song when I was little to put myself asleep. Before the second stanza I already yawned sleeply which I agreed to stop and go to sleep.

0000000

I woken from the sound of someone using the shower which forced me to open my eyes to see arthur was gone. I was just about to get up until I feel someone sleeping next to me. Which my gaze fell on alfred ,who is sleeping peacefully. I sighed quietly as I lifted his left arm that seems to connected to my side. Once I have unconnected his hands from my side I got up and made myself to move around. Just when I sat down on the dark green chair then the shower went silent. I gave a small smile but then quickly frowned a bit into my sleepy eyes. When arthur came out he was wearing green. Just smiply green, well dark green but still green suit. I was a little bit glad about it but it looked sicken puke kinda of green. I moved from my spot to see that he jumped a bit. I smiled lightly in my sleepy form and spoken softly **"Good morning Arthur. Are you done with the shower?"** with that he smiled back at me. **"Good morning to you to Mia. And yes I am, were you waiting long?" **I grabbed my meeting clothings which was a blue pollo, black pants, black tie, and long black milatary boots. Very much one color while the rest is black. I have to say I love the color black at times. Today was the day that I love the color black. When I looked back up and said **"No, I just got up a second ago."** With that I walked off and open the door to feel a rush of heat exiting. Once I walked in and locked the door I took off my pjs.

000000000000

I took only a minute and a half, maybe. It wasnt long and my hair was now long and sliky to the touch. I smiled happily at the touch and climbed out once the water was off. With that I quickly as possible to dry myself without wasting much time. Once I was done drying my body I start to mess with my wet hair. I started with just a simple bun then twisted and turn it into my favorite hair style known as "Braided Dragon Loops". Only I could do this hair style which is very difficult to replicate. Which I am just peachy to do this. Once I was done with my hair and how my clothes should look like I come out of the door to see Liam. I smiled at him cheerfully when he looked at me. **"Good morning Liam. Lets get this meeting started." **with my very childish smile and enthusiasm in my viens and tone. He smiled at me and nod his head to an agreement. Alfred woke up from the commotion which startled him. I looked at him and smiled **"Hey Alfred, I was about to head out to the meeting and get some coffee. Wanna join us?"**. He looked at me and smiled a bit in a sleepy way which was really cute. Nonetheless he nod in agreement and head to the bathroom to change. We wait not so long when he come out in the same outfit as yesterday. It makes me wounder if he didnt pack himself a bag of clothes or that is what his closet has.

It was an hour until we meet the meeting place with Arthur, Alfred, Laim, and me. It was a good walk of course with good coffee and hot chocolate. I think I should come to Moscow more often for their drinks and weather. As we walked down a few lefts and rights, finally made it to the almost empty meeting room with a big and long table with several chairs. I saw a blond guy wearing a green suit while being with a very sleepy person. There was another and another it was starting to get a bit confusion. Until the guy in green or a real dark color started talking **"Well America vour early for once." **_America? _Wait who? Who is America? Alfred started with his loud laugh **"Haha very funny Germany."** So Alfred is America.. did they have a sercet meeting before me or something because I am confused. I mean, I am literally confused. If Laim is Wisconsin, Alfred is America (no figure from his laughter like someone on something), The blond guy wearing green or dark color suit is Germany, then who is Russia or better yet who is England? Arthur nodded to something between Germany and him. Just then he noticed me. I tried to give my best smile but I am still a bit confused. Germany started off **"So who are vou? Not unless vour one of the invited guest ,right?"** when he mentioned 'guest' I nod and started off **"I am St. Helena. And you are Germany, right? Or I am hearing wrongly?"** Alfred and Arthur looked at me a bit while I was busy meeting someone else new. Germany gave me a nod to answer my either first or second question. It wasnt long until a guy with a long scarf appeared behind Laim and a very negative person with a curl on the almost top head but opposite from the guy with the same curl sleeping. I havent noticed that Laim moved faster than I did because I saw him on the other side of the room in a fast pace run. For once I find it a little bit funny but still there are things that do make Laim scared and move faster than me chasing down the person who took my chocolate pie. Of course I caught the guy who took it and when I did I beated him with my fist of furry. There is one thing _never_ do to me and it is _never_ take food from my face because_ I will _and I do mean _I will _chase you down.

I turn my head to see Alfred head on toes and very angered towards the guy with his scarf. Arthur who looked pale as he sees death over his soul. Which made me turn to noticed why he was pale because this guy is a bit creepy but some how angry about something. Of course I followed Laim steps and sat next to him which Alfred seemed to started a fist fight with this guy. Alfred started spatting words like _"Commie bastard, Red bastard, and Red." _While the other guy started with _"American pig" _and some other things that were in maybe russian or another word speaking place. It didnt seemed to bother me as I sat there drawing the fight because of my boredism which took over everything like sound and such. I didnt realised Laim was looking over my shoulder to see the picture. Soon everything was a bit quiet but not enteirly. In my mind I was thinking of a old song. Lightly I humed until a small yellow bird flew over to me. It softly landed on the picture I was drawing and slowly started to chrip endlessly. I know it would sound crazy but some how I guess when I used magic last time to understand what a puppy wanted from me ,I used _"Animal Speak Translator" _magic. And now I was hearing this bird talk to me. It started with this** "I am the awesome Gilbird! I am a chick magnet! Bow down to the awesome GILBIRD!" **I wanted to laugh my ass off but right now it would be a bit bad timing. Until I hear someone say **"Gilbird! Where did you go!~"**.This guy had white like hair and red eyes which scared me badly enough to run out the nearest window.

I wanted to run away but the bird flowed up into my face which landed on my head. I was about to stand up and walk away until the guy came around and shouted something absurt. I wasnt sure what the hell he was saying but later it came to my mind that he was in my face. I nearly jumped back into my seat. Which of course I did jump back surprisingly and someone yelled something like maybe his name? It was a little muffled until it came clear of Prussia. Purssia... Oh yes purssia... WAIT! WHAT THAT-THATS PURSSIA! No no no no no no no... why me...

I still want to run because again he is scaring me and I am the only girl being here. Well maybe not with a chinies guy or girl being here? But prussia moved his hands into a cup. Which I kinda of flinched a bit from this and the fact that I only have his name which scares me more.. I really dont like knights nor men in armor... Like the people who dropped off a guy named ...oh whats his name...?

Oh right Napolenon guy. Yeah he was the biggest bummer. I tried to cheer him up but I gave up quickly and left to my sister's island. Her name was Tristan Da Cunha. Or her human name is Ashley Ventia. My brother was really angry with the British people telling from their flag. My brother knows alot about peoples flags and can tell who's they belong to. Ours is this little bird, British flag on the left hand corner, and a little bity boat that is combined and below with the little bird that is ont the right. I got to say I love it even though we are triplets.

My sister and I dont normally get along unlike my brother and I. We can sit and play video games for weeks until our sister tells us to go outside and hand our paintball guns back. Yeah I am like a tomboy even though I act a bit girly which doesnt bother me. Least to say for most of the time. I am a better cook than my brother and sister combined. That is sad to say. I heard Laim that England isnt the best cook. I wonder what his food taste like. My brother is the coolest but can be a bit stubborn at times. But he means well.

I never realised that he took his bird off my head. I felt a little sorry because my hair 'attacks' people. I had my brother and sister complain at me about my hair. We got it cut until the next day it grew back fast. My brother and sister thinks that my hair is haunted or cursed. I laugh everytime and/or I yell back 'My hair is innocent!' or 'Be prepare for my army of hair balls that are uncleaned or very sparkly!' **(thats sound wrong xD sorry xD)**

They would look at me and signed deeply or laugh with me. My brother and sister can be serious if it is needed. But most of the time not really. I snapped back out when I hear Laim calling my name. Which I sat up and nod my head with the feeling that I am blushing very lightly. **"Are you sure your okay Saint Helena?"** Laim asked nervously. He is normally nervous or just scared because of that guy with the scarf. When I got to sit down in my chair, I scooted closer to Laim because I was a little bit nervous myself. Dont mention I may have done something stupid through that. Again I pulled my journal or sketech pad close to where I see it. I looked back up to noticed the fight died down faster than expected but they were looking at me. Which makes me a little more nervous. Serously whats wrong with me? Why am I out of no where nervous and shy.

America spoke up through the quiet hallways. **"Okay everyone I know you all compained about me bring guest so I asked my best pal if he had anyone that might joined. Which we do. Now I would like you all to meet Saint Helena! She is really super cool but barely knows what will go on and stuff like we normally do. So lets welcome her to the group party!"** I really want him to shut up now because I am now the center of attention which bothers me. So I try to put a smile but it never came which only gave me one idea which was the hid under the table. I was about to until some french guy spoke **"Hohohohoh~ Ah so you brought a pretty lady~ Hohohoh~" **

Then another person jumpped into the conversation and he was asleep just a second ago. But now he is awake.

**"Ve~ Cioa! pretty lady! I am Italy well the north part and that guy over with Spain is my brother Romano, south part of italy. But you can call me Feliciano or Feli for short!" **Well thats good I meet the italian brothers well sort of I dont know what spain looks like. Now I am looking over to where feli was point at which were two guys one had the same curl and the other guy is speaking spanish. Sadly I unsure to what he is saying but I only know a little bit from my studies. **"Hola~ Como esta?" ***Hi~ How are you?* I give out my best likely and reasonable smile. I was about to answer his question until Romano said **"Bastardo! She doesnt know what the hell you've said!" **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Authors note: Sorry for so long ^^; I was busy with life and stuff. Hope you enjoy this so far. **_

**(Okay I lied about only being two fc *Fan Characters* well I found out that there are two small islands that make up with St. Helena and those are Ascension and Tristan Da Cunha which I am already thinking of human names for them and they belong to a British navy. So They are Englandish men and women... great... well I dont have to worry about magic xD) (Sorry guys not sure what to type in for France sorry ^^; ) **


End file.
